Retailers want to send out marketing operations specifically targeted to the appropriate customers. Such an approach has many advantages, including but not limited to saving on marketing costs and building relationships with valued customers by showing that the retailer understands their needs. For each marketing operation, a retailer may have a specific concept in mind. For optimal results, the marketing operation should accurately target customers with relevant advertising typifying the concept in order to maximize the benefits for all involved. In this regard, a retailer might use demographic information or the like to decide on some segments to send a marketing message. Such conventional efforts, however, have some significant limitations.